About Glitter Force
Glitter Force is actually a Smile Precure dub made by a company named Saban. Smile Precure is a Japanese Magical Girl series (Ninth Precure season). I am creating my own version of Glitter Force. This Glitter Force has 7'' girls instead of ''5 and this one will not be kiddish like the other one probably be. Story Somewhere in the universe exists a place called Magical Fantasia Terre (French for Magical Fantasy Land), where magical characters live. Near the corner of Magical Fantasia Terre exists a world called Dead Dark Kingdom, where the evil creatures gathered. In order to show everyone the "Dead", the people of Dark dead Kingdom traveled to Earth to collect Dark Energy. If the villains succeed, all the worlds in the universe will suffer from a "Dead Ending". In order to prevent the "Dead Ending", the 7 Legendary Warriors, Glitter Force, need to collect the Rainbow Crystal, the power of happiness of Magical Fantasia Terre Queen. The Rainbow Crystal, however, has been stolen and hidden away. Set to the task of finding the 7 warriors, Skittles the unicorn follows the 7 Beams of Light to Earth, where she meets a flustered Chloe, a transfer student on her first day of school, and already running late. Characters Marina Alderman:-A 16 year old girl who is interested in unicorns, princesses and fantasy books. She transfers to Rainbow Unicorn Academy. Marina is always happy and optimistic and is a bit of a klutz as well. She transforms into Glitter Pink and uses the power of holy light. Ayla Hepburn:- Ayla is a 16 year old girl who is in love with love itself. She is always helping people when they need it. Ayla loves anything no matter how bad it is. She transforms into Glitter Red and uses the power of love. Yulia Klein:- Yulia is a 15 year old girl who runs a fast food restruant with her parents. Yulia is a jokester. She likes to play tennis. She transforms into Glitter Orange. She uses the power of fire. Karolina Reinhardt:-Karolina is a 16 year old girl who is in art club and aspires to become a manga artist. Karolina is is always happy as well. Helene can be shy about her work. She is always 100% happy. She transforms into Glitter Yellow. She uses the power of lightning. Sabrina Fuchs:- Sabrina is a 17 year old who loves flowers and plants. She adores nature. She is a bit shy and quiet. She transforms into Glitter Green and uses the power of wind/nature. Helene Crowley:-Helene is a smart 17 year old intelligent girl. Helene has the best grade in school. She has a love for jewels and diamonds. Helene is kind-hearted but when pissed off is very scary (not as scary as Ellie though) She transforms into Glitter Blue and uses the power of water. Marielle Reyes:- Marielle is 17 years old and is a bit sugary and icy. She was a bit icy at first but once she joined the group she got sugary and sugary each time. She does like candy, sweet foods and basically anything that aint broccoli nor mushrooms. Savannah transforms into Glitter Violet and uses the power of ice. MASCOTS Skittles:- Skittles is a unicorn mascot from Magical Fantasia terre. She was sent to earth to collect the Rainbow Crystal to save Magical Fantasia Terre. Cotton Candy:- Cotton candy is a alpaca mascot. She is Skittles cousin and was sent to earth as well to collect the Rainbow Crystal like her sister. VILLAINS Black Diamond:- She is the Queen of Dark Dead Kingdom, who invaded Magical Fantasia Terre to steal the Rainbow Crystal and bring the Dead End. Red Diamond:- She is the Queen's sister. Tghey hate each other. Onyx:- At Black Diamonds service she is the leader of Magic Man, Big Pumpkin and Witch Tourmaline. Magic Man:- Magic Man is a tall guy who is dressed nicely with an anon mask. He's fucking creepie and creeps the girls out. Big Pumpkin: A headless pumpkin. He hates being made fun of. He scares the girls. Witch Tourmaline: A sexy witch who is sadtistic and very evil. Trolls:- Monsters of the series. Items Glitter Perfume:- The girls transformation device. Rainbow Crystal:- The crystal that makes the happiness for the queen. It got stolen and hidden Sparkling Gems:- Gems that are collected after each Troll is defeated. Rainbow Glitter Dresser:- The girls use this for their finisher attacks later on. Trivia * I came up with this when I was bored * The Real Glitter Force will air on Netflix in December * Tons of people want to make their own version of Glitter Force so I decided to as well. Category:Glitter Force Category:Girl Power